


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°113 : « Laideur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [113]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Father issues, Heavy Angst, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Un certain Chancelier peinait à comprendre l'attirance des autres pour sa personne...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°113 : « Laideur »

**Author's Note:**

> Petit aparté inédit sur Palpatine, histoire de compenser l'apparition appuyée de Kylo Ren très précédemment :)

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine aurait pu se réjouir de son apparence soignée et relativement attirante. Peu de ses confrères politiciens du même âge pouvaient se targuer d'être aussi distingués.

Darth Sidious voyait au-delà des apparences qu'il souhaitait donner, et voyait particulièrement sa propre laideur. Intérieure, certes... mais aussi extérieure, car ce corps, ce visage, cet air noble, ces yeux bleu de glace – étaient des copies conformes de l'homme qu'il avait le plus haï au monde, et qu'il haïrait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les gènes de Cosinga s'étaient exprimés chez lui autant sur son goût pour la violence, que sur son physique.

Physique dont Sidious avait aimé jouer durant sa jeunesse, mais qui l'écœurait désormais de plus en plus au fil du processus de vieillissement.

**Author's Note:**

> Cela faisait un bout de temps que nous n'avions pas recroisé Sidious maudissant son paternel... bah voilà, chose faite, on en aura remis une couche :)


End file.
